Adventure Pass
|name= |season = 1 |number = Episodes 6-8 |previous=Season Pass |director=Telltale Games |writer=Telltale Games |next=N/A }}The or the Adventure Pack, is a episode-pack that contains the second part of the first season of Minecraft: Story Mode. It consists of three episodes that were released throughout 2016, with the first episode releasing on the 7th of June. Episodes *'Episode 6:' "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]" (released on June 7th, 2016) *'Episode 7:' "[[Access Denied|'Access Denied']]" (released on July 26th, 2016) *'Episode 8:' "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]" (released on September 13th, 2016) Characters Protagonists *Jesse *Petra *Lukas *Ivor *Harper *Axel *Olivia Antagonists *Hostile Mobs *The White Pumpkin/Cassie Rose *Mind-Controlled Citizens (Formerly) *PAMA *Gladiators (Formerly) *Mevia *Hadrian Other Major Characters *YouTubers (CaptainSparklez, LDShadowLady, DanTDM, Stampy Cat, and Stacy Plays.) *Otto *Nell *Emily *Competitors Minor Characters *TorqueDawg *Bob *Sebastian *Reuben (Human) *Reuben (Pig) (Framed as a pork chop and mentioned) *Tim *Harry *Herzog *Clutch *Facemeat *Slab the Immovable *Capital T Trivia *The Adventure Pass was announced on March 22nd, 2016 alongside the release of Episode 5. *Axel and Olivia are mentioned several times, but never actually appear until "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]". *In the official thumbnail, Jesse wears an armor that Magnus wore, and had his [Block Tools|Command Block enchanted Diamond Sword on it. Ivor had his armor from the Episode 1 flashback, except with no helmet. **However, Jesse never had his/her command block Sword during the episodes, and Ivor had his regular clothes throughout the game in person,also ivor never used a dimond sword. *It is unknown if Episode 8 will really be the end of Minecraft: Story Mode because there's a question mark in "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]". **It is possible that it is not the end because most games by Telltale often have multiple seasons, and as this is just season 1. **Also, if there is going to be a Season 2, it would take a year to make it. *At the end of "[[A Portal to Mystery|'A Portal to Mystery']]", CaptainSparklez is in The Portal Network, but it's just a cameo, and he acknowledges that he died. *On episode 8's title card, the Sea Lantern Portal is shown, but they never go through it. **Instead, the portal is taken down revealing a passageway behind it. *Episodes 6-8 are not in the Season Pass, (Episodes 1-5). You have to get the Adventure Pass to get Episodes 6-8. *All of the titles of the episodes from the Adventure Pass begin with the letter "A," including the name of the DLC "Adventure Pass." *On Telltale Games' website, the Adventure Pass is also called, "Adventure Pack." Gallery File:Episode 6.png|Episode 6: "A Portal to Mystery". File:Episode 7.png|Episode 7: "Access Denied". File:Episode 8.png|Episode 8: "A Journey's End?". MCSM 106 Key Art 1920x1080-790x444.jpg|Episode 6: "A Portal to Mystery"'s key art. MCSM 107 KeyArt 1920x1080.jpg|Episode 7: "Access Denied"'s key art. Mc sm 108-640x360.jpg|Episode 8: "A Journey's End?"'s key art. Minecraft Story Mode the Adventure Pass.jpg|The Adventure Pass' advertising art. Category:Games Category:Episodes Category:Adventure Pass Category:Season 1